


In Between Distance

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this as, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a long-distance relationship, it's always good to see the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan's Visit

You and Ryan had met a few years back at RTX the two of you hit it off and started dating. However, you soon got a chance to study abroad and he told you to go for it. The two you talked every day which was hard given different time-zones but you both soon got used to it. You would stream on the weekend and your free days for a little extra money since what you got from your internship was just enough to pay rent. You had amazing luck in the roommate department when a girl named Annabelle answered your ad. Annabelle was very much into games like you and often joined you when you streamed.

Right now you were in the middle of a 24-hour stream to sell your first set of shirts. Ryan had said that he would be there to help towards the end. When you told your stream that your boyfriend was going to be helping at the end they freak wanting to know who it was. You were currently in the middle of some horror game Annabelle talked you into play when you heard the front door opening causing you to jump a bit. Since you used face cam everyone could see it and were typing lols.  
“I swear Anna is dead after the stream guys.” You said pausing the game.  
“Hey Y/N! You got a package.” Anna yelled from the kitchen.  
“Set it on the table. I’ll get it later.” You said as you went back to the game. You heard your bedroom door open but didn’t look around thinking it was Anna with the Monster you had asked her to get when she told you she was heading out for a bit. You felt hands creep onto your shoulder sending a shiver down your back.  
“Anna not fun.”  
“This isn’t Anna.” You quickly turned your head to see your boyfriend Ryan.   
“Ryan!” You jumped out of your seat hitting your mic stand but you didn’t care. You quickly threw your arms around him burying your face into his chest. Your chat blew up with questions mostly asking if that was Ryan from Achievement Hunter.

“Stream over got to go now.” You said you didn’t care if you were in the middle of a 24-hour stream you just wanted to spend time with your boyfriend.  
“No.You’re not going. You have to finish your stream.” Ryan said as he kissed the top of your head.  
“Nuu. Too spooky.” He chuckled.  
“Fine I’ll play the spooky game and you answer your chat. Deal?” You nodded smiling brightly. Ryan sat down in your chair as you pulled up a chair beside him to read the chat.

The rest of the stream flew by quick it seemed. As Ryan played the horror game, Anna sat behind you and would grab your sides at an intense part of the game causing you to scream and jump. Once the horror game was done, Ryan gave you the controller and you changed the game to Stardew Valley. Creating a new character, you controlled it as Ryan told you what you should do.  
“Fix the bridge.” He said.  
“Ry baby. I think we need to worry about getting some money first.” You said.  
“Nah.” You let out a soft sigh as you smile.  
“Alright. Let’s try and fix the bridge.”


	2. Ryan's Suprises

“Call me when you land ok?” Annabelle said as she hugged you, your studies had come to an end and you were now heading back to the States. You hugged her back tightly, you were going to miss her greatly.  
“I will and if you are even in Texas come and visit ok?” You pulled away from her smiling.  
“Deal.” You head your flight being call, saying your last goodbyes you rushed off to get on your plane. Once in your seat and the plane in the air you popped in your earbuds staring out the window. You hadn’t been back to the States in a few years but you were excited to go back, to be with your family, friends, and boyfriend. The best part he didn’t have any idea you were coming back home.

Your mom picked you up from the airport, the drive home was long with gave your time to sleep off your jet lag. Once you got to your parents home, you were greeted by the rest of your family. They gave you time to settle down, dropping your bags in your room you sent Anna a skype message saying you made it home just fine. You knew Anna was currently at work so she would get the message when she checked skype on her phone on break. You talked with you family members as they celebrated you being back in the States.  
“So does your boyfriend know you're back?” You mother asked.  
“No, I’m going to surprise him.”

For a week you had to act like you were still living with Anna and not at your parents' house when you talked with Ryan. You really just wanted to tell him you were back home but you and Geoff had put so much work into surprising him at RTX that you wouldn’t throw it all away now.  
“I miss you,” Ryan said at the two of you talked.  
“I know. I will be back in the States in a few weeks.” Ryan pout slightly causing you to laugh.  
“When I get back I will take you out somewhere nice.” You said smiling.  
“Wait shouldn’t that be the other way round?” He asked, causing you to shrug.  
“Just trying to be gentlemanly.” Ryan laughed lightly before saying goodbye. You said your goodbyes and ended the call. RTX was tomorrow and you would be able to see him finally.

You met Geoff at the entrance of convention hall that was already full of people getting their badges. Geoff handed you a VIP badge and lead you into the floor where people were already walking around. The plan was to surprise Ryan at the Achievement Hunter panel so for five hours your entertained yourself as you walked around the hall, of course, you went to the RWBY panel. At 4:40 pm you met back up with Geoff before the Achievement Hunter panel started. In a recent video, Ryan had talked about you a bit so Geoff was going to questions him a bit. You stood off to the side of the stage so no one could really see you. Once the panel started Geoff introduced everyone and explained what they did for anyone who didn’t know.  
“Now in a video that was uploaded yesterday?” Geoff looked over at Lindsay who also knew what was going.  
“Ya, it yesterday.” She answer.  
“We learned that Ryan.” He pointed over at Ryan. “Has a girlfriend.”  
“Is this an interrogation now?” Ryan said.  
“Yes and I’m the good cop,” Geoff said.  
“Then who is the bad cop?” Ryan asked.  
“That would be me.” You said into the mic as you walked onto the stage. You saw Ryan turn to you he quickly dropped his mic and pushed himself out of his chair knocking it over as he rushed over to you. He quickly picked you up as she hugged you and spinning you around.  
“When did you get here!?” He asked only you since the mic was far away from both your mouths.  
“A week ago.” Ryan set you down with the hugest grin on his face.  
“So everyone this is Ryan’s girlfriend,” Geoff said, you smiled and waved to the crowd of people.  
“How did he get her?” Gavin asked.  
“How did you get Meg?” Ryan spoke in your mic as he looked at Gavin causing the audience to laugh.  
“Also to being Ryan’s girlfriend every welcome the newest member of the Achievement Hunt family!” Geoff said, your eyes widened that was not something you had expected. 

Later that night you and Ryan sat on the couch in his living room your fingers intertwined with each other.  
“Geoff sure does know how to surprise people doesn’t he?” You said looking over at Ryan.  
“Ya, he does,” Ryan said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on your lips. “But as least this two where nice surprise.” He said as he moved away from the kiss.


End file.
